The Research Facility Invasion
QUICK LITTLE NOTE This creepypasta is obviously going to be fake. Also SOG please read this for a Creepypasta episode. The Story I have been a worker at this Research Facility and something happened during my 23rd day of working here. it started on July 5th 2011 and I was working on this chemical that makes these animals become mutated. I was just doing my work inside room 156B and some new worker came in to my area then asked me: "what is that" I replied with "it's a new chemical why?" I asked. He just shrugged then left. "WAIT!" I shouted. "who are you?" "I am the new guy here John" he replied. So anyways this chemical was meant to stay inside of this facility. I heard one of the door to my room. I checked to see who it was but nothing was there. "um what was that?" I asked. I felt like something just touched my shoulder but nothing was there. So I walked back to my room to see John killed on my desk. Then the power in the entire facility came off. I lit a match then walked through the place only to find a couple of security guards dead on the ground. I picked up one of their guns then walked around the place. I heard footsteps what sounded like someone was running. Almost every single door was knocked down so I walked through one of the doors to find one long ass hallway. It was so hard to see even with this match its still near impossible to see where I was going. I heard something start breathing and after that I heard a scream coming form the distance. One of the security guards was under attack. The power came back on but then every single LIGHT went out. Only the loudspeaker and rarely the door control was fully functional. I heard something run past me and I turned around. I could only see the thing's shadow for like 2 seconds. I felt like I was going to become ill for some reason. When I turned back around something fell from the ceiling so god damn fast I swear I nearly had a heart attack. It was one of the security cameras. I went downstairs then eventually a hole was in the floor, I fell through and I landed inside of the basement. I saw someone standing there. "hey!" I called out. "I need help and-" The person cut me off. "I've been waiting for you" he said. "where am I?" I asked. "You're inside of the basement why?" he asked me. Then before I could speak we both heard a chainsaw noise. "Shit we got to get out of here!" I shouted. "no." the man said. I yelled back: "what the hell do you mean no? someone with a chainsaw wants to kill us and you want to stay here!?" "no but I have a plan" he said in a creepy tone. He then pulled out two chains and hooks, put the hooks on the ceiling then he grabbed the two chains and hung himself. "fine I didn't need your damn help anyways" I said to myself. I saw someone who looks like he got hit by the chemicals I was working on. It looked like he had no eyes and even a couple parts of his rib cage was showing. I nearly threw up when I saw him. He even looked like a fucking zombie, but he wasn't. He swung his chainsaw at me and i was like two feet away from him. Their was another long hallway so I decided to go up but then something grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. I was knocked out for what seemed about 10 minutes. I woke back up to see that my right leg was cut WIDE open. Someone else decided to help me up. "are you okay?" the person said. I replied with: "i'm fine. Listen I really need to get the hell out of here." The person replied back: "Don't worry we are almost there." We both heard a helicopter sound. Could it mean we are safe? To be continued... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless.